The Captain's Quarters
by amagicalship
Summary: Dark Emma travels back in time to retrieve items for a spell. While there, she decides to pay a visit to Captain Hook. A girl has needs, right? And certainly he should be able to help fulfill them. Dark Swan/Captain Hook smut.


Emma eyed the tavern warily. The raucous laughter that was filling the night air made her want to strangle someone, or perhaps crush their heart, just for the fun of it. She'd had just about enough of the drunken frat-boy experience, she'd love for one night to turn the tables and show them what the Dark One thinks of their ridiculous antics.

Sighing wearily, she took in her reflection in a shop window. It might not do to walk in there looking so stark and modern. She thought of the night she had dressed up as a bar wench and taken Killian back to his ship, and a feral grin split her face. She could do better than that this time.

Waving her hand in the air, she transformed her jacket and pants into a corset and skirt. The corset was an intricate pattern of black with gold thread, over a plain black shift which displayed the creamy tops of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a long black skirt made of lace and tulle that split up the side, showing a tease of her sleek, pale thigh. Her hair she wore down in a mixture of soft, loose waves and intricate braids. She complimented the look with dark eyelashes and a cherry-red pout. As she looked herself over in the window, she decided she was pleased with the effect. _He won't know what hit him._

The locator spell had told her where to find him, and as she walked towards the door she was breathless with anticipation. Smirking to herself, she wrenched the door open and walked in like she owned the place.

All eyes turned towards her as she strode inside and she smirked at all of their gaping faces and wide-eyed looks. _At least she got them to shut up for a moment_ , she thought as she placed her hand on her hip. Then the hush ceased and everyone continued talking and drinking as they had been before.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, and when they landed on his face, he was the only one in the tavern still staring at her, rubbing his thumb across his chin as if he was wondering what she would cost. _More than you could ever pay, pirate_ , she thought wickedly. Giving him her best saucy grin, she made her way towards the bar. He smirked back in a most devilish fashion, watching her every move.

She leaned over the bar, giving the barkeep a scandalous view as she arched her eyebrow at him. "What's the Captain drinking?" she asked, gesturing her head towards Hook.

The barkeep grinned at her. "Why, rum of course, milady."

She tossed a few gold coins on the bar. "I'll take another bottle and two tumblers."

He nodded at her, smiling, and returned with the requested items. She thanked him in kind.

When she picked them up and turned towards Hook, he was already positioned facing her, his back against the wall, as he slung a casual leg across the bench. When he saw her walking towards him, he straightened up a bit, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

She dropped the bottle and tumblrs on the table and gave him her best come-hither smile as she slid onto the bench next to him.

"Good evening, Captain. Care to have a drink?" she asked him.

His face changed from curiosity to seductive charm in the space of a heartbeat.

"And just _who_ , might I ask, are you? Have we perchance met before?" he asked with a wrinkle of his brow.

She opened the bottle and proceeded to pour them each a shot, her eyes looking away from him coyly.

She handed him a tumbler. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked coolly, raising her cup at him in a toast.

"Perhaps I would," he answered, his dimples showing as he looked her over.

He knocked his cup against hers, and they both tossed back the rum. She groaned at the feel of the warm liquor hitting the back of her throat, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. When she opened them, his eyes were dark, his tongue flicking at the corner of his lips.

"So, tell me, Hook, what brings you and your crew to these parts?" she asked him, pouring them another round.

He considered her, leaning closer as he moved his leg aside. "So you know who I am, and yet you haven't even told me your name." He took the tumbler from her, raising it to his lips.

She watched as he pressed the cup to his lower lip, his tongue coming out to meet the amber liquid as he eyed her over the rim.

Humming in the back of her throat, she smirked at him. "What fun would that be, Captain?"

He shook his head at her, laughing. "I could swear I've had this conversation before. Are you sure we haven't met?"

"Oh, I think I'd remember that," she told him with a secret smile.

She leaned forward a bit more, appreciating the way his eyes went straight to her cleavage as a shiver ran up her spine. He smelled of warm leather and spice, and his pupils seemed to dilate even larger as she slid closer to him on the bench.

"You know what I'd like to know?" she asked him.

"What's that?"

"What the Captain's Quarter's look like," she told him, tossing back her second shot.

He raised his eyebrow at that, tapping his hook on the table as he seemed to consider her question, a smug smirk fixed firmly in place.

"Well," he drawled, tugging lightly at the laces of her corset hanging loose in front of him. "What do you say we get out of this place, and I show you mine?"

She dared to lean even closer, damning propriety as she whispered hotly in his ear, "Are you sure you can handle it, Captain?" Her hand found it's way up his leather-clad thigh, and she could swear she saw movement between his legs.

He remained close enough for her to feel his heat, his rum-tinged breath mingling with her own, and she watched as his eyes hooded over, his long dark lashes blinking slowly.

"Hmm," he hummed. "There's only one way to find out," he answered, tilting his head towards the door as he bit his lip.

She scratched her nails lightly down the V of his shirt, enjoying the coarse feel of his chest hair, and his mouth opened on an exhale. Then she found his pendants, tugging them up and towards her as she rose to standing.

"Come then. What are we waiting for?" She smirked at him, resting her other hand lightly on her hip.

The look he was giving her was so heated, she was surprised she didn't spontaneously combust. The tension between them was thick as ever, and even more apparent now that she wasn't attempting to deny or hold back her desire for him. She was the Dark One now, she could have anything she wanted. And tonight she wanted him.

He grabbed the bottle of rum with his usual swagger, and she couldn't help but appreciate the way his pants clung to the hard muscles of his thighs as he rose to standing. She licked her lips unconsciously and his eyes shot straight to the movement.

Sweeping her skirts around her, she turned and walked towards the door, not waiting to see if he'd follow (of course he'd follow), as all eyes turned towards her once again.

Outside in the cool night air, she sighed appreciatively at the change in temperature. She felt hard metal against the small of her back and realized Hook was there beside her, leading the way.

"So, where do you come from, lass? Are you a citizen of Misthaven?"

"You could say that, I guess." She smirked in the darkness.

"Do you make it a habit to converse with pirates, love? Some might say that was a dangerous pastime."

She giggled, the feeling free and easy as it bubbled up her throat. "I know how to handle myself," she told him, giving him a hard look.

He took a long swig of the rum before handing her the bottle, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. You seem...capable, indeed," he said, watching her as she tilted the bottle back, letting the rum rush towards her mouth. A little bit ran over her lips, spilling down her chin. Before she could wipe it away, however, Hook was invading her space, his hand on her waist.

"Allow me," he said in a low rumble, and then he was licking a slow line up her chin to the corner of her mouth, and she could feel it all the way to her core as she stifled a whimper. When he pulled back, they gazed into each other's eyes, the only light coming from the torches lit along the alleyway and the silver sheen of the moon.

His eyes flicked to her lips, and then she grabbed his lapel with her free hand, pulling him down to her for a bruising kiss, lifting up on her toes to press her chest against his. She wasted no time tangling her tongue with his, and she felt him groan at the contact as he wrapped his arms around her. Flipping her around on a growl, he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall, then it was just her and the pirate, his body pressed up against hers fully.

She tried not to spill the rum as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers trailing into his hair. When he pulled back, she chased his lips, tugging lightly at the lower one as she gasped for air. The pleasure surged through her body, igniting like a fire, and she wanted more, wanted everything he was willing to give.

He shook his head at her. "You appear as sweet as a kitten, but underneath there's a tiger lurking, isn't there?"

"Is that a complaint?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"Not at all." He smoothed his palm down her side. "As you can see," he said, thrusting his hips into her until she could feel him hard against her belly, "I'm quite fond of tigers." His smile was positively carnal.

Rocking her hips up to meet his as her hand caressed his chest, she grinned at him in response. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back, looking down the alley.

"But perhaps," he said, taking her hand in his, "we should take this somewhere a bit more private, hmm?"

"Mmhmm," she purred, as he backed away from her.

She briefly considered using magic to transport them to his ship, but she wasn't ready to put all her cards on the table just yet. She'd traveled back in time to obtain the specific items she needed for her spell, and if she happened to have a little extra time for a dalliance with a pirate? Well, no one would know the difference. A woman has _needs_ , after all, and since she had accepted the darkness, her needs had become even more powerful than usual.

They continued walking until they got to the docks, and she shared a good amount of rum with him, her blood moving quickly as it heated her body. Small tremors licked against her skin, and she shivered at the delicious sensation.

"Everything alright?" Hook asked. "Not having second thoughts, are we?"

"No," she said definitively. "Are you?"

He turned towards her, his breath hot on her face. "I'd be a fool to refuse a woman as beautiful as you."

For a second, his gaze was so intense she felt the urge to look away. Instead she steeled herself, running her fingertips lightly over the tops of her breasts in a teasing caress. Then she turned away from him, smirking to herself as she leapt and bound down the gangway. He followed closely behind, grabbing for her skirt, but she slipped from his grasp.

He led her up the gangplank and onto the deck. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger!" he exclaimed with obvious pride.

"Nice ship," she said, looking around. "It's much... _larger_ than I thought it would be."

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Well, I would hate to disappoint."

Tugging her by the hand, he led her to the door to the captain's quarters. "I'll go down first, in case you need any assistance."

She watched him as he descended the ladder, a lascivious grin on his face. As she backed down the ladder, she almost gasped when she felt his hand sliding up the back of her leg, his hook supporting her bum. She both could and couldn't believe the audacity of him. _God_ , but she wanted him. And she was so close to having him she could taste it.

As she descended the last rung, she practically fell into him - her back against his chest, and he responded by wrapping his hooked arm around her, his hand still scandalously resting on her hip beneath her skirt ( _not that she minded_ ). Slowly, he worked his palm closer to her center, where she was aching with need. His lips settled on her neck, and he sucked and laved at her smooth skin, his nose coming up to tickle beneath her ear. She felt every little sensation and moaned in pleasure, her hand covering his own, urging him forward.

His fingers found the juncture between her thighs, and he groaned at the slick moisture he found there. "You naughty little minx," he said roughly into her ear and she grinned for him. "You've no use for undergarments, I take it?" he said in between kisses as he stroked her lightly.

She chuckled darkly in response. "Can't see what use they'd be to me in this situation."

Cupping her breast in her own hand as he kissed lower and lower over the top of her corset, she appreciated the feel of his lips moving across her chest. He used his hook to pull at her shirt, and she gave herself over to the situation, wanton and shameless.

Meanwhile, his fingers found their way inside of her and she gasped as he thrust them upwards, curling them and stroking at the most responsive spot along her walls. His thumb rubbed none too delicately at her sensitive nub, and she relished the way he set her blood aflame, every nerve in her body screaming at attention.

She cried out softly, over and over as he played her like a fiddle, his strokes becoming stronger and deeper. Pushing her hips back, she ground her ass into him as he bit her neck right where it meets her shoulder. "That's a good girl, come for me darling," he commanded in a deep whisper.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out before her whole body exploded with sensation, her legs shaking. He held her close, stroking her lightly until she came down from the high, and then he spun her around, closing his mouth over hers and kissing her fiercely.

Using his hook to cut through her laces, he made quick work of her corset, tossing it to the ground. Then his hand was fondling her naked breast and she sucked his tongue into her mouth, grabbing his hips and pulling him flush against her. He pulled back momentarily to lift her shirt over her head, and then his mouth was closing around her nipple, licking and sucking and dragging it between his teeth. She arched into his touch, her head falling back on a sigh of rapture.

When he had bestowed his attentions on each breast, he kissed up her throat to her neck again, and she began unbuttoning his vest. He cooperated, shaking his coat from his arms and letting it fall to the ground as she forced his vest over his shoulders. Wrenching his shirt from his pants, she helped him lift it over his head, tossing it to the ground, haphazardly.

He stopped to look at her, standing there half-naked. His lewd expression belied his curiosity.

"Just who are you, love? _Ohhh_ , but you are beautiful." He sucked in a harsh breath as he looked her over with lust-filled eyes, his hand caressing her shoulder and lightly stroking down her arm.

"It doesn't matter, Hook. All you need to know is that I am ready and willing," she said smugly.

"In that case, I have a request. Or perhaps more like an order."

She arched her eyebrow at him as he undid the laces of his pants.

"On your knees for the Captain," he commanded in a tone that left little room for argument. A hot bolt of desire shot straight to her core. _Fuck_ if she didn't love it when he got demanding.

Licking her lips, she did as instructed, kneeling before him as he finished untying his laces. She pulled his pants apart, letting them rest low on his hips as he leaned against his desk. She found herself face to face with his cock, and she had never felt more hungry than she did in that moment.

Taking him in her hand, she pulled him into her mouth, tongue circling his head. Plunging deeply, she scraped her teeth lightly against him as she rose to the top and he groaned in response. "Oh, yes," he breathed out.

This is how she wanted him, this was the man she desired with every ounce of her being. His hair disheveled and eyes closed, biting his lip in pained ecstasy. He was completely free of inhibition, and right now he belonged to her and her alone.

Gripping him tightly, she licked and sucked, taking him deep in her mouth. Increasing her rhythm, she worked her hand up and down his shaft as he watched her with hooded eyes. "Bloody hell," he groaned, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her back.

Quickly, he moved behind her, lifting her up and shoving her forward until she was bent over the desk. He tugged at her skirt until it fell to the ground, and she shivered in anticipation as cool air swirled around her.

She thought surely he would take her now, being a greedy pirate, but she was wrong.

Pushing her thighs apart with his hand and hook, his tongue snaked in between her crevice and she gasped loudly. He worked his mouth over her with zeal, and she felt herself shaking in response. Then his tongue shot inside of her and she cried out at the feel of it, bucking her hips back into him. It was so dirty, but so hot, and he was every bit the pirate that she'd hoped he would be. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, it was an overload of sensation. His hand was kneading at her ass, and she loved it, loved all of it, the darkest urges of her body screaming in elation.

Just when she felt her legs shaking, so close to the edge, he pulled away, coming to stand behind her. When he thrust forward, driving into her and filling her completely, she screamed out. "Oh, God, yes!"

"Oh, you dirty little vixen," he said darkly. As he continued to drive into her, he leaned over her back and grabbed a handful of her hair in his hand, pulling her ear to his mouth and speaking in a husky voice, "You love it, don't you, the feel of my cock inside of you? The way I'm fucking you just right?"

She could barely speak, but she managed to breathe out a "Yes."

"Yes, what?" he demanded.

"Yes, Captain!" she cried out.

She could feel him starting to shake as he thrust into her forcefully, and she tried desperately to balance herself on the desk, knocking papers and knick-knacks onto the floor. He grabbed her breast to anchor himself to her, surging forward over and over.

"God, you feel heavenly. Such a tight little quim," he said, and it was almost enough to push her over the edge. As if sensing it, he released her breast to find her clit again, stroking it with his middle finger until she bent and broke, screaming out, "Hook!" as her release shook her to the core.

He growled when he came, pounding into her erratically as he clawed the desk with his hook, his fingers digging into her hip. "Oh, yes," he breathed out, collapsing on top of her.

She felt incredible, on fire, full of life and magic and power. And he had brought her there.

Laughing, she shook beneath him until he started laughing too. Pulling out of her, he kept his hand and hook on her hips as she turned in his arms. She stroked at his chest, licking her lips.

"Mmm," she said. "That was delicious."

"Delicious is right," he agreed with a raise of his eyebrow, stroking her back softly.

He looked at her fondly, his cheeks flushed pink and a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. She wanted him again already, her core feeling hollow without him. If only she could keep him as her pet, she mused. But she knew that there was no taming him. He was the epitome of a free man, he took what he wanted and wandered the open seas.

"So, now that we've gotten to know one another better, are you perhaps going to tell me your name?" he asked, tilting his head at her and smiling as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "Just who are you?" he added, and his gaze intensified.

"Not someone you'd want to lay claim to," she said mysteriously.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, looking her over. "You'd make one hell of a pirate."

She smiled at that, memories rushing through her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her, kissing him with passion as she stroked her hands over his scruffy cheeks. His cock sprung to life again already, and she had to admit she was impressed. She could stay, she could easily fall into bed with him and spend what was left of the night sharing even more earthly delights, but a little voice in the back of her head told her she was vulnerable here, she wanted him just a little too much.

Pulling back, she sighed reluctantly as she conjured a memory stone into her hand, unnoticed by him.

"Be a good boy, and look right here," she instructed him.

His eyes changed from playful to confused as he did what she said. When she was done extracting the memories of their night together, she stepped back from him and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, just before he came to again.

Reappearing in her usual clothes, she leaned against a wall in the alleyway and looked longingly back at his ship. She half expected him to race out onto the deck and look for her desperately, still naked and aroused, but there was no movement. Turning away from the ship, she stalked off into the dark night, a sad smile on her lips as she thought of him. _Now, that was one hell of a pirate_.


End file.
